The End of The World Is Near
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Aiden must save himself from falling back into the darkness of being a vampire, save Josh from giving into his true nature, and bring Sally back from the light.


What if the past comes back to visit, will you answer?

It was raining heavily, dark lit outside, extremely dreary, as Sally tried to do some meditation to gain control of her ghostly condition.

Suddenly her eyes popped open, her focus pointing towards the window, as a figure peeked inside.

Aiden, as well as Josh poked there heads in Sally's direction when they heard a scream coming form the living room.

Aiden runs over to her confused as ever, she just stood there motionless looking at the, who was clearly holding something over her.

"Who is he?" he asked perplexed at the whole situation.

Her sudden lack of expression quickly turned into a huge smile, and Sally jumped up for joy as she came back to reality.

"My first boyfriend…his name is Bryan" Sally said as her body floated through the hall right up to the window. "I have to go, I'll see you soon"

"Sally wait!" Aiden demanded as she floated out the house, smiling at Aiden, and Josh as she jumped into his arms.

"Where are they going, and who is he?" Josh asked as he stared dumbfounded at the whole situation. Aiden shrugged his shoulders in defeat, little did he know that the whole house hold would be revisiting the past.

It was now exactly eight pm sharp. Josh has not arrived back from work, and Sally was no where to be found. Aiden felt restless, scared, lost, and almost betrayed as his mind raced with all sorts of ideas.

The sound of the door bell ringing brought Aiden back, it must be Josh he thought, and cursed Josh for forgetting his keys.

When Aiden open the door his mouth dropped, a look of shock overcame his face, and he stammered for words.

"Jack?" Aiden was barely even able to get that name out of his mouth, because he knew Jack was dead.

"Did you miss me Aiden?" Jack asked as he pushed himself into the house, knowing full well Aiden could not resist him.

"Don't worry Aiden, I'm here now, and your friends are safe too" Jack said with a wicked smile which caused a sneering fit from Aiden.

"What did you do to Josh and Sally?" Aiden asked as he grabbed Jack by the shirt, and forced his back to the wall.

"I told you its over… between us Jack, and now you have come back to cause more trouble?" Aidens anger continued to rise, as he raised a fist towards Jacks face, and unleashed the inner monster within.

"Relax, relax Aiden, everything will be fine" Jack said pushing Aiden off of him. "Sally is reliving a moment from her past, and by tonight you may lose her for good" Jack flashed another devilish smile to Aiden.

"Oh, and your little werewolf friend is on a journey to find himself" Jack started laughing a little at how vague he was being.

"What do you want Jack?" Aiden asked as Josh brushed off the intense tension surrounding the room.

"You Aiden, just you" Jack said as he recounted the many times that Aiden had pushed him away, and ended up coming right back to him.

"I want my friends back now you bastard, I want my life back, and you cant have me" Aiden yelled as he gave into his darker side.

Jack held his ground as Aiden punched him into the nearest wall, and Aiden then rushed to pin him to the wall.

"You will tell me where my friends are or, I will put you out of your misery now" Aiden said quickly grabbing Jack by his neck, and he held him back before he could react.

"Aiden you will not succeed your friends have already lost control, and you will soon too" Jack pointed out the window.

Aiden watched in horror as Josh transformed, into a hybrid of his human form, and the wolf with in him. Josh was reliving the night he was turned, over, and over again.

The look that consumed Josh's eyes was that of pure instinct, and the beast within.

Next Sally popped up smiling as she was under spell, or intoxicated by this Bryan guy who he does not know.

Sally looked crazy she had jumped a body of girl nearby, and then was bouncing through forest, and matching every step with Bryan.

"Aiden if you want to save yourself, you have to save them first" Jack said as he disappeared from the house.

Aiden rushed out the house after him, only to find he was not in Boston anymore, but where he last saw Josh.

TBC R and R

Next chapter is the "Reawakening of Aiden"


End file.
